


Playthings

by Naega_K



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Dacryphilia, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, PWP, Praise Kink, Rimming, Spanking, Threesome, Toys, Woojin POV, established!NielWink, inspired by THAT fansign
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 10:35:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14423571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naega_K/pseuds/Naega_K
Summary: These two just wanted Woojin to suffer.





	Playthings

**Author's Note:**

> All the smut will be in ch 2 but I hope you enjoy~~~

It wasn’t that Woojin was into either Jihoon or Daniel. Yeah sure, they were both pretty good-looking guys and Woojin was definitely happy to be in the same group as them, but he didn’t exactly see himself ever falling in love or dating either of them. Which was for the better considering that Daniel and Jihoon had been together since their Produce 101 days.

It also wasn’t because, no matter what he said, Woojin admired and looked up to Daniel and sometimes wished that he was also so perfect and talented and loved by all of their fans and the rest of their members. Woojin knew that he was loved and the hyungs doted on him, including Daniel, but Woojin felt that Daniel was in a completely different league than the rest of them, the only person coming close being Jihoon.

It wasn’t even because they were all fairly close with each other and Jihoon and Woojin found themselves telling the other about anything and everything they could think of. This included Jihoon dishing to Woojin about all of the latest gossip in the fandom (things along the lines of “Look at this fan art someone drew of Baejin and Daehwi!” or “Oh my gaaaaad someone ships you and Seongwoo hyung!” come easily to mind) and Woojin sharing videos of dancers on YouTube to Jihoon (because he doesn’t know how to use any other godforsaken website).

It could have been because Jihoon looked ridiculously attractive in his dyed silver hair that shined so bright in the lights of the venue or how sharp his jawline looked when he copied _that_ dance move after Woojin.

It could have also been because Woojin was sitting like a dumbass right between Jihoon and Daniel and he had to deal with one shooting the other _looks_ \- one’s that sparked a little bit of interest in Woojin and had him looking constantly back and forth between the two.

Or maybe it was just because Jihoon with handcuffs on was fucking hot and he looked so submissive and pretty and smug, like he just _knew_ he looked fucking good and Woojin could feel his blood boiling beneath his skin.

To be honest though, it was probably because Daniel let him play along in the first place.

After snapping the handcuffs in place, Woojin had quickly turned to show Daniel his work of art, nervous that maybe Daniel would get jealous of another member playing around with his boyfriend like that. However, Daniel’s smirk and Jihoon’s soft laugh had him thinking otherwise. Woojin was especially surprised when Daniel started to fool around with Jihoon in front of all of their fans, casually tugging on the handcuffs behind Jihoon’s back and playfully trying to bend him over. Honestly that made Woojin panic a little because what the hell were his kinky bandmates playing at in front of all these people? Also, he kind of felt the need to cover Guanlin’s and Daehwi’s eyes because they were much too young and innocent to have to witness this type of behavior.

Although, none of that really mattered or could have prepared Woojin for what happened after they came back home from the event.

Throughout the entire car ride back to their dorms, Daniel and Jihoon had been whispering furiously under their breaths, often throwing strange looks at Woojin, making him feel very odd and unsettled.

Whenever he tried to ask about what they were saying, they would both just smile brightly and say “Don’t worry! You’ll find out later!” Like that made him feel any better. Seongwoo, who was sitting right next to the two (and could obviously hear what they were saying), smirked and shot him a wink when Woojin turned to him with inquisitive eyes. Woojing scoffed, of course that asshole wouldn’t be of any help.

Once they arrived at their dorms though, Daniel and Jihoon each took a hold of Woojin’s arms and tugged him forcefully along with them to Jihoon’s and Woojin’s bedroom, Daniel calling out a, “Don’t bother us all night!” to the rest of their bandmates who were eyeing them in various states of amusement (Minhyun, Jisung, and Sungwoon) and disgust (Daehwi, Jinyoung, and Guanlin). Woojin could hear Seongwoo and Jaehwan wolf-whistling and cat-calling behind them but he couldn’t find it in himself to yell something back considering his state of internal panic because what the fuck was going on.

Once they were in the room, Daniel and Jihoon had tossed Woojin onto his bed and Daniel locked the door. They both stood in front of him and eyed him, occasionally looking at the other like they were communicating with their eyes. Woojin got bored of this quick but was cut off before he could say anything.

“Do you want to watch us have sex?”

Woojin choked.

Jihoon rolled his eyes and shoved at Daniel’s shoulder, “You were supposed to lead up to that with some small talk first! Look at him, he can’t even breathe.” Jihoon moved over to get Woojin a bottle of water from their mini fridge.

After emptying half the bottle, Woojin looked at his two bandmates who were acting like there was nothing strange about this situation at all.

Daniel smiled at him, “Sorry dude, I didn’t know you were gonna react like that.”

“How the hell did you think I was gonna react?! You just asked if I wanted to watch you guys have sex!” Woojin was gripping the water bottle hard enough that some of it splashed out onto his shirt.

Jihoon frowned at him and rubbed at Woojin’s shirt with his hands, “Is that what the problem is? You actually want to be involved?”

Woojin glanced at him in confusion, “What?”

Daniel was nodding, “Well, that’s actually not what we were expecting but if Jihoon is okay with it, I am too.”

“I’m good with it.” Jihoon smiled at them and placed one hand in Woojin’s.

Woojin looked back and forth between the two, trying to wrap his head around the fact that his group members wanted to...do… _that_ … with him.

Daniel and Jihoon were looking at him patiently, waiting for him to decide, but Woojin was freaking out.

On the one hand, these were Woojin’s band members, one of which was his best friend and the other said best friend’s boyfriend.

On the other hand, however, these were two of the most attractive people he had ever seen in his life and he hadn’t gotten laid in a really, _really_ , long time and just the thought of it had his dick aching with sudden need. The choice was obvious.


End file.
